huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhikan634/Archive 3
Uploading pictures I messed up a little. Could you remove the three pictures I uploaded, please? I though I managed myself to put the necessary templates (I did, somewhat), but I realized that I uploaded them with the title in Spanish. I looked if I could change it... But couldn't. I don't know how to do that, neither putting the links where I found them. CUEREBEL (talk) 16:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Forums and blogs I don't know what happens, but lately I can't reply to nobody. The text editor doesn't load, the buttom to send the message doesn't appear... I can't even create forums. CUEREBEL (talk) 12:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Ethon(eagle inspiration): well I just gave all info I had about the name.NinaVale (talk) 20:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 4444th edit Maybe it can be placed on the mainpage? 4 februari 2013 my 4444th edit is made In most cases, we haven't done much about individual user post counts, like my hitting 10K some time ago. We might be able to look into certain amounts hitting the news page, but working on projects such as the coming Image Licensing stuff will probably be at least 2K edits within the span of a week or two, much like how many edits I made during the first dealings with adding Licensing information. Alternatively, we could look at more dealing with total edits on the Wiki (we've got about 41,216 total edits now). 01:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I used word "dimension" because it didn't know what to use. Place somehow didn't fit all that much...I at first wanted to call it a place but...from what I've seen it too wasn't the best word to describe it didn't sound right...because it's not physical it seems more like some kind of Spiritual void to me....not a place a portal to some world....where Nullifiers are slealed...or that least I got such impression watching the show.NinaVale (talk) 23:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Png, jpg Hi Lhikan, I had some lessons on school, and I learned that Png is sharper than jpg, though Png cost more kb's. 09:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Mytras: well, it's when Sophie and Lok get into the chamber in episode 13 and in 14 whenever she calls him out. It is said when Mytras comes out for the first time bursting through the door, and jumps on a platmorm. LeBlanche says "Is it? Could it be? The Legendary Titan of Valour? Mytras?" and then when Sophie calls hm out when Murdoch comes. But if you insist upon timing then ep.14: 3.09-3.19. 11.44-11.47 DEFINANLY VALOUR. English is not my first languge but believe you me....I am not as bad as to mistake Valour with Brevery. NinaVale (talk) 22:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) A Magical Trap Category Howdy Lhikan634 ;) (I have been thinking of something like this for a long time) going back to the new Ghost Trap article, do you think it would be useful to create a new Magical Incantations or Traps section with a possible template for pages like the Ghost Trap such as the Stone Golems, the Fear monsters from Sophie on Trial, etc. It's just because it seems that the pages don't always fit in either categories. This is just an idea :) Seeker11299 (talk) - Huntik Lightning Rider 01:40, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Messages Testing Welcome-message-user - Lhikan317 (talk) 22:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Testing Welcome-message-anon - 22:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Licensing I'm Longfang11. I'm not a vandalismer.Its called being creative and fun ,so you should stop it. From Eldeeb999 P.S please reply the page looks great its really clear and easy to understand 17:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) All the _ _ _ _ _ _ Casterwill accounts I believe that all the accounts with Casterwill on the end are the same person: 1. they all happen to be born in march around the same date. 2. They are all girls. 3. they all have the same last name. Lindorm7621 (talk) 11:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, most of them definitely were the same. Many of them had their accounts disabled by Wikia for some reason or another. I began to wonder what was up by about the second or third Casterwill account created within a day or two of each other, each of which was renamed prior to being disabled. After a few of them, it was mentioned that the individual had a virus that was causing odd things to happen. Regarding disabled accounts, that can either be requested by the user (if the virus were in the vein of a keylogger, potentially by a hijacker) or actioned by Wikia / VSTFS due to breaking the ToS (such as being under 13). I may contact Wikia just to make sure everything's alright - but it sure is making the individual's badges hard to follow. 19:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) huntik wiki IT i'm not much active as you see with school and work i can't actively help all the wiki so is useless if i adopt it if i can't work on it Nitram86 (talk) 14:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Adoption My request had been granted! I'm now a Admin at the dutch wiki! Dice My magical dice choose you to be the next hangman word maker. Erm, the see also of TCG:OAL-077 isn't working. Why? Re Ghostwalk Thanks! I understand it now! Dutch Hi Lhikan, I've added dutch interwiki on your userpage. Undo if you don't want this. -- 10:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin Template Hiya Lhikan I was wondering if whether or not you think that my Admin navigational template is a good idea. I'm also gonna make another one to put on our talk pages. It's here: Seeker11299 (talk) - Lightning Rider 21:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sources Can you tell me the name of the site where take the information of the titans. The Great Lord David (talk) 14:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Nitram86 Lhikan 634 should Nitram 86 still be an admin cause I don't think he ever does anything. I got some a messages on my talk page from you, Quilafa, Nitram 86 and Seeker 11299 but he never had anything to do with it. Thunderbolt87 (talk) 20:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lhkian! I was looking at the To Do list and saw that you need quotes added. If it's ok, I'm more than happy to go through and get some of these done. :) I've got my head round the formatting now (I think!) but please let me know if I either miss something or it isn't in the right format. (On a side note, I've just corrected the Montehue quotes page.) Cheers! Flossy666 (talk) 12:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Toy Cards Here comes a story :) I ordered a box of figurines online but there has been a problem with the product when it arrived today. Instead of sending me the box of 24 packets, they sent me one packet containing a Marauder figure today. I have not opened it since I am pursuing the problems but as the packet has some transparent points, I tried my best to see as much of the toy card as possible. The back of the card gives a brief description on the Titan in four different languages: Italian, French, German and Spanish respectively. Below that you get some base stats (each stat represented by a sort of icon - Attack represented by a lance, Defense a shield) which are in Marauder's case 4 and 2. Next to that is his special ability listed in the four languages. At the top of the card it says Marauder's type (Hecto) and battle rank. Although his rank was believed to be 'Warrior' it turns out to be 'EXPLORADOR' which translates as 'explorer'. The front of the card (in case you're wondering) is just that toy card image of Marauder with his name flying over him. I'll try to add some images ASAP. 21:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) By the way, the 18 figures in that box collection range are: *Antedeluvian, Powerbonded *Balenpyre *Baselaird, Powerbonded *Breaker, Powerbonded *Caliban, Powerbonded *Conquistador *Demigorgan *Doom Warden *Freelancer (Season 2 edition) *Harlekin *Hitokiri *Kipperin, Powerbonded *Legion *Marauder *Pendragon *Templar *Venomaster *Vigilante The 6 amulets include: *Baselaird *Caliban *Kipperin *Legion *Shadow Agent *Vigilante They all come with a card. 21:24, August 3, 2013 (UTC) There we go: I could only see the Spanish translation of the description: Una capa negra le envuelve el cuerpo y una rara máscara le cubre la cara ¡En gracias al Marauder que puede ver a los enemigos en cada uno de sus estadosde visibiliad. Just to add Pendragon PB's figure comes with the Willblade. A friend of mine has the Willblade toy and I've been lucky enough to get a play with it. However there was no Toy card included for Pendragon PB. I'm guessing it's because it was an exclusive figurine. 22:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Signature Tip Thanks for the help Lhikan :). It's a lot better now. 23:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) No way, Hose :) That was a silly mis-namer from me. It will look perfect in the deletion log! 23:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Dante vail hi lhikan364 when school starts august7th i have to coach collagefootbal so i wont get to come here as mich as i did thanks dante vail (talk) 00:37, August 5, 2013 (UTC) dear lhikan364, i am just saying that hitokiri's amulet is his image when you are on the bottom of a page that his hitiokiri listed on it dante vail (talk) 17:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) lhikan why does the wiki look a lot diffrent than before? dante vail (talk) 10:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Rassimov Infobox image Hiya Lhikan. Since you're looking for shots of rassimov, I just wanted to show you a screenshot I found from Rassimov's Secret. It could make a pretty good infobox image, although it does not how his entire body. The quality is reasonably good and the dimensions seem alright. I hope it's useful. :) 07:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I've now found another image which is pretty good quality. S2E47 Rassimov.png|#1 S2E32_Rassimov.png|#2 Hope it helps with the selection. :) 00:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Grief on Shadow agent Lhikan634 This user did Shadow Agent's Base stats were 5 and 4 but you and Quilafa and seeker11299 said that those of the second series are not true yet. Thankfully I undid it. Avatar what is that a picture of on your profile? - dante vail 20:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) cool .also did you know it is midnight here? that is how busy i am. i am writing this from my attourneys office. - dante vail 00:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC)